Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 9 - against a wall, Ladynoir
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 9


Ever since the night has started, Marinette knew that Chat was going to be even more troublesome. They were not on patrol tonight - the two superheroes were on their way to the suite on the last floor of an abandoned, half-finished hotel. Ladybug insisted on calling it "squatting", or "breaking and entering", Chat preferred the term "Cat-Cave". And both of them knew how it should really be called - a place with a bed.

Neither of them could invite the other one to their house, since after so many years of travelling through Paris, Marinette learned that, even if blind-folded, she can recognise quarters, roads and even separate buildings of her city - by the amount of sound, changes of wind, even types of bricks underneath her feet. Chat arguably could do the same, so a third place had to be found - quickly if possible, because kisses stopped satisfying the two hormone-driven teenagers long ago, and one can only sext so much before the heat becomes unbearable.

And that heat made Adrien stop Ladybug again and again that night, each time trying to convince Ladybug to shorten their journey.

\- Chat... we're gonna get there... - Marinette said, breaking the kiss, which turned out to be a very compelling argument, she had to admit.

When he kissed her earlier, Chat was already insatiable, hungrily taking more and more of her lips. Now, with her sleek body in his arms, Marinette knew he was unstoppable.

His hands roamed her back, trying to find the way to take her costume off here, on the rooftop, in the middle of the city, whilst peppering greedily her neck with kisses, often returned.

\- Chat... Someone can see us. - she whispered, feeling cold breeze on her back when her lover finally found the way to get rid of the thin layer of clothes between them.

The two of them kept tip-toeing on the roof of the building, their hands still exploring their craving bodies. At some point, they stepped from the shadows into the light, making them even more exposed than before. Had someone saw them, one might have thought that the superheroes were slowly dancing, if not for the fact that they had less and less clothes with each figure.

\- Chat... - Marinette continued, trying to reason with the same person that was now standing almost fully naked in front of her, clearly showing the effects of her boyfriend's yearning.  
\- Mhm... - was the only thing Chat could respond, with his lips sealed around her pink puffy nipple.

Suddenly, a new wave of cold hit Marinette, contrasting with the heat radiating from her throbbing loins. The fabric of the bricks on her back meant only one thing - their dance was over, and Chat won the argument without uttering a single word.

A moment later Marinette felt not just the bricks, but every single crack in them, being trapped between the bitter wall and the hot, naked body of her friend, making sure to cover hers properly. Experiencing the pressure, she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around Chat's torso, readying herself and preparing a warm welcome for Chat.

Marinette was lucky that Chat decided to kiss her, as her first moan would probably wake up the residents of the building underneath them. Chat's movements were far from graceful - rushed, powerful and fast-paced, each one of them taking more of her than before. Marinette responded with equally spastic moves of her thighs, clinging to the man that was giving her so much pleasure, as if she was afraid she might lose him. She knew that their love making won't last long, but with Chat's thrust getting deeper and deeper, Marinette cared less about style and silently begged for them to finish.

As if on cue, Adrien grabbed her waist and pinned Ladybug one last time, filling her balls-deep one more time. With his head out of the way, Marinette saw the Parisian skyline, hidden from her throughout their love-making session. Her eyes were filled with golden, warm, yellow lights of the city beneath them, just a moment before her own climax hit her, painting her sight with even brighter explosions of pure white. She most certainly screamed his name into the night, completely forgetting about her recent worries in favour of keeping Chat inside of her.

The first wave of pleasure was shortly overshadowed by the feeling of wall's texture behind her, seemingly moving up when her support's knees gave up and the two linked lovers begun slowly sliding to the flat surface beneath them.  
The cold around her was once more interrupted by warmth, this time from Chat's release constantly pulsing and filling her to the brim with each of his hurried moves. Their bodies rocked a few more times before the young couple lost their strength and collapsed to the building's roof under their own weight.  
Marinette basked in the afterglow, experiencing the wild, exciting and forbidden surroundings of their impromptu love-making site, when Chat spoke, still panting wildly.

\- So, what do you think, my lady? - he wheezed - Still thinking that we should've waited until we got to our spot?  
\- I think, minou - she opened her mouth, gasping for more and more air - That we just found us a new one.  
\- The whole Paris?  
\- Mhm... - she responded admiring her boyfriend's tired, but content face, shining over the lit city of love behind him.

She saw the glimpse in his eyes just before he toppled her once more to the ground with ease. Suddenly, Marinette felt the inexplicable need to know the feeling of every single bit of Parisian roof under her back, and somehow she knew Chat was going to help her.


End file.
